


Просто один день

by Lavender_Din



Series: Огонек [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Огонек [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677577
Kudos: 14





	Просто один день

\- …А здесь вы ели шаурму, после того, как надрали ж…  
\- Морган, не выражайся!  
\- Набили мо…  
\- Морган!  
\- Прогнали читаури!  
\- Так-то лучше.  
\- Я тоже хочу эту шаурму!  
\- Не лучшая идея.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что это не самая полезная еда для детей.  
\- Папа, я утром ела Полезную Кашу. Можно мне теперь немножечко неполезной еды? Пожа-алуйста… Пожалуйста-пожалуйста!  
\- Ты уверена?  
\- Да!  
\- Может, лучше чизбургер? В шаурме, между прочим, чеснок в соусе.  
\- Чизбургер есть всегда, а шаурма – только сегодня! Папа, пойдём!  
Морган тащит Стива в забегаловку, которая, подумать только, мало того, что всё ещё существует, так ещё и процветает. На стене, господи, на самом видном месте, фотография сидящих вокруг стола Мстителей, перепачканных, уставших (Стив тогда буквально засыпал над своей порцией) и почему-то очень задумчивых. Когда ушлый хозяин-араб успел их сфотографировать, Стив вообще не представляет.  
\- Фу, чеснок! – Морган морщится, но всё равно ест.  
\- А я предупреждал, - сам Стив ест шаурму с удовольствием, потому что это действительно очень вкусно.  
\- Как можно есть чеснок? – возмущается Морган. - Он же потом изо рта пахнет!  
\- Ну, мы найдём мятные конфетки и победим ими чеснок. К тому же, ты можешь не есть, если тебе не нравится.  
\- Нельзя не есть, - вздыхает Морган.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ты ел шаурму. Папочка ел шаурму. И я тоже должна её съесть! Такая вот семейная традиция.  
Ну, конечно. Такая вот семейная традиция – съесть шаурму. Ещё одна традиция – гулять по местам боевой славы, как выразился однажды Тони. Куда бы они не собрались на прогулку, Морган словно магнитом тянет к бывшей Башне Мстителей.  
Вообще, это всё Нат. У неё талант рассказывать истории так, что можно поверить во что угодно, даже в розовых летающих лягушек, распевающих песенки на День Святого Валентина. Вообще-то, Морган в них и поверила, даже заставила Стива их нарисовать. А потом подарила рисунок Ракете и очень попросила, если он где-то таких встретит, привезти хотя бы одну ей. Стив очень надеялся, что розовые, летающие, поющие лягушки существуют только в явно не слишком здоровом воображении Наташи и на том рисунке. Морган же в этом вопросе доверилась Наташе целиком и полностью, ведь тётя Нат была в _космосе_ , на _другой планете_ , а там мало ли, что водится.  
Но, возвращаясь к теме прогулок там, где была Битва за Нью-Йорк… Нет, Наташа не приврала ни слова, но рассказ её был столь красочен и эпичен, что Морган теперь раз за разом хотелось бывать там, где героические Мстители столкнулись с гнусными инопланетными захватчиками.  
Наконец, с шаурмой покончено, и они идут на поиски мятных конфеток. В процессе, естественно, находят ещё и мороженое – в джелатерии, и Морган получает буквально настоящие спагетти с кетчупом (из ванильного мороженого и клубничного соуса). Сам Стив просит три шарика шоколадного мороженого и горячий травяной чай, который им приносят в больших кружках.  
\- Нужно в следующий раз прийти сюда с папочкой, - говорит Морган, внимательно изучив меню. Она уже наелась, но на будущее не помешает. – Смотри, тут есть чизбургер из мороженого!  
\- О, да, папочка будет в восторге, - соглашается Стив. – Морган, а ты вообще помнишь, куда мы сегодня собирались?  
\- Конечно, помню, - кивает Морган. - Мы хотели сходить в Музей Естественной Истории, посмотреть на скелеты динозавров. Но туда мы собирались втроём! – возмущённо заканчивает она.  
Собирались втроём, но позвонила Пеппер и буквально со слезами в голосе умоляла Тони появиться на совете директоров. Тони очень извинялся, Тони сказал, что он постарается недолго, и… От Тони уже часа три ни слуху, ни духу. Возможно, Тони просто примотали скотчем к стулу и заставили решать крайне важные проблемы Старк-Индастриз. С любыми другими Пеппер без проблем разбирается самостоятельно.  
\- Я не пойду к динозаврам без папочки, - решительно заявляет Морган.  
Стив соглашается, что без Тони там делать действительно нечего.  
Однако семилетнюю дочь нужно чем-то занять и где-то выгулять, да так, чтобы она убегалась, упрыгалась и вечером спокойно заснула, а не рвалась играть с Дубиной «ну ещё совсем немножко, ему же потом стоять всю ночь одному-одинёшеньку, а за целый день он так соскучился!» У Стива, в конце концов, планы на вечер и ночь, и в них абсолютно точно присутствуют шёлковые ленты и взбитые сливки. Хотелось бы ещё добавить клубнику, но Морган неизменно добирается до неё первой, причём, совершенно незаметно для окружающих. Как ни странно, но даже Пятница не всегда в курсе, что клубники в доме уже нет.  
\- Не хочешь в Центральный Парк? – спрашивает Стив. – Мы могли бы взять напрокат велосипеды.  
\- Хочу! – соглашается Морган и, немного подумав, говорит. – Только нужно зайти в магазин за орешками. Я хочу покормить белок. Когда мы были в Парке с Питером, они забирались прямо на руку, чтобы взять орешек!  
Конечно, они заходят в супермаркет. И вместо того, чтобы выбирать орехи, Стив тратит минут пять на то, чтобы убедить Морган не брать клубнику.  
\- Ты уже ела сегодня клубничный соус, - говорит Стив, аккуратно забирая из рук Морган лоток клубники, который весит фунтов пять. – И клубника есть дома.  
\- Нет, - авторитетно сообщает дочь. – Нет её там. Больше нет.  
И кто бы сомневался…  
\- Давай всё-таки эту клубнику оставим в магазине. Мы идём в парк, зачем нам там клубника?  
\- Мы её там съедим. Белки будут есть орехи, а мы с тобой - клубнику.  
\- Морган, ты же не голодная, - вздыхает Стив.  
Морган, это прекрасное порождение Тони Старка, была идеально похожа на него в неуёмности потребления того, к чему питала пищевое пристрастие. Тони вот неограниченно заливался кофе, а Морган также неограниченно ела клубнику. Стив тормозил обоих, но очень часто безуспешно. Хотя, конечно, и Тони, и Морган неизменно соглашаются с тем, что много кофе и много клубники употреблять вредно, ибо вместе с ними идут такие страшные вещи, как давление и аллергия.  
\- Я не голодная, - соглашается Морган. – Но у меня всегда есть место для клубники.  
Тем не менее, она оставляет ягоды в покое.  
Наконец, орешки выбраны и оплачены, и уже через полчаса Стив в Центральном Парке берёт напрокат велосипеды для себя и Морган.  
Они катаются по дорожкам, кормят белок орехами, и одна из них – самая смелая или нахальная - забирается на руку к Морган, Стив даже успевает это сфотографировать.  
Под ноги Морган прилетает яркий мячик, а потом подбегает весёлый пёс, который распугивает лаем белок, облизывает Морган и только после этого забирает свой мячик.  
Морган хохочет, она в восторге.  
\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы завести собаку? – спрашивает Стив.  
Они уже обсуждали с Тони этот вопрос и пришли к выводу, что у ребёнка обязательно должно быть какое-нибудь домашнее животное. Помимо Дубины. Стив очень любит собак, так что в последнее время он пытается подвести Морган к мысли именно о таком питомце.  
\- Наверное, хорошо, - отвечает Морган. – Но давай немного подождём. Вдруг, Ракета всё-таки найдёт тех лягушек, о которых рассказывала тётя Нат?  
Стив вздрагивает, представив подобную перспективу, и обещает себе поговорить с Наташей по поводу её неуёмной фантазии. С Ракетой тоже – вдруг, действительно найдёт.  
Телефон разражается трелью.  
\- Папочка! – восторженно вопит Морган, а Стив включает громкую связь.  
\- Ты наконец-то вырвался? – он тоже очень рад звонку Тони.  
\- Пришлось спасаться бегством, - в голосе Тони звучит почти что паника.  
\- Папочка! Он тебя мучил? Этот ужасный совет директоров.  
\- Ещё как! Он не хотел меня отпускать, - жалуется Тони. - Как поживают скелеты динозавров?  
\- Не знаю, - беззаботно отвечает Морган.  
\- Морган отказалась идти без тебя, - сообщает Стив.  
\- Папочка, мы потом сходим, все вместе! Может быть, даже позовём Питера и Харли!  
\- Непременно позовём. Где вы сейчас?  
\- В Центральном Парке.  
\- Дождитесь меня там. А потом пойдём есть хот-доги. Сегодня я, определённо, заслужил хот-дог!..


End file.
